Siempre permaneceré a tu lado
by Misaki Yuki
Summary: Eren Jeager tiene la habilidad de convertise en titán, y entra en la Legión de Reconocimiento bajo la custodia de el Sargento Rivaille . Al descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rivaille, descubre el pasado que rodea al sargento, uno que lo cambio en la persona que es. ¿que hara Eren para que Levi pueda abrir su corazón?[Riren/Eruri/Ereri/Lemon]
1. Nostalgia parte 1

Hola :D

Esta es mi primera historia en escribir, en toda mi vida, así que espero les guste ;w; este fic no se si tendrá muchos capítulos, eso dependerá si ustedes quieren que lo continúe. Este fic va para **Pancakee** quien me animo a subir, una historia. Ella escribe un fic llamado **Love is a Laserquest**, es Riren y en mi opinión esta interesante la historia. Este fic es Riren (RivallexEren), mi pareja favorita.

PD: este asunto del nombre de Rivalle o Levi me confundió, y resulta que son lo mismo. Así que lo llamare de ambas formas, espero entiendan.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingejy no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: creo que por ahora ninguna.

* * *

Eren Jeager, conocido como la "Esperanza de la humanidad" por su capacidad de transformarse en un titán. Se encuentra recostado en su cama, mirando el techo. Recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Bufaba algunas palabras y se removía intentando conciliar el sueño. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras sus manos eran apoyadas sobre su pecho. Al fin, abrió los ojos con resignación. Vencido en su intento de dormir, pero su mente era bombardeada de pensamientos. Pensamientos que no lo dejaban dormir, y hacían que un leve dolor se aproximara en su cabeza. Haciendo que curve los labios en señal de molestia.

Hace dos meses. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día, el día en donde se declaro ante la persona que amaba, Rivalle, la persona que admiraba desde niño; la persona quien lo salvo en el juicio, a través de golpes, siendo esa la única manera para poder estar bajo su custodia.

Al principio pensó que el nerviosismo que sentía, al estar cerca suyo se debía a la admiración, respeto y confianza que depositaba en el Sargento. Pero un día se dio cuenta; cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que al ser descubiertos trato de ocultar, incluso borrar; pero el tenerlo que ver diariamente no ayudaba mucho que digamos y aun mas estar con él durante sus entrenamientos, el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena o encontrarlo en las caballerizas, viéndolo cepillar a su caballo.

El día. Ese día en el que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahhh… empezaba a recordarlo; ese día fue algo inesperado y un tanto confuso por lo rápido que sucedieron los acontecimientos. Cerró los ojos, empezó a recordar aquel día; aquel día, en donde descubrió que estaba enamorado de su Sargento, su querido Rivalle. Suspira pesadamente, recordar es algo cansador para el espíritu de una persona.

**-Flashback-**

Ese era un día soleado, como de costumbre, se levanto temprano, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para dase una ducha y luego seguir su rutina diaria. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a su "cuarto" que en realidad era una celda, en el sótano, de aquel castillo, ese castillo antiguo, en donde conoció nuevas personas, que lamentablemente, se habían marchado y no volverían. Él se culpaba las muertes de sus compañeros, en aquella misión, en donde sus compañeros habían sacrificado su vida, por mantener la suya. Por la "Esperanza de la Humanidad"; se sentía culpable por sus muertes, porque si tan solo se hubiera transformado en aquel momento, ellos estarían junto a él.

Pero en la vida no hay un tal vez, no puedes regresar hacia atrás y corregir tus acciones. No, lo que hecho esta, hecho esta y no lo podrás cambiar.

Bueno, volviendo al tema principal.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el comedor; ya todos se encontrarían allí. _Él _también estaría allí, la persona a quien más admiraba, el Sargento. Entonces sintió una sensación rara, de ¿alegría por verlo?, escuchar su voz, algo intimidante, bueno _muy_ intimidante, peor al veces con un tono de ¿amabilidad?, ver esos ojos grises, ese rostro fino, esos labios delgados, ese rostro aparentemente inexpresivo, con el seño mayormente fruncido y su cabello negro corto, con un corte militar.

- ¡Diablos! Desde cuando empezaba a tener esa clase de pensamientos, respecto hacia el Sargento. Se estaba volviendo ¿loco? o ¿qué? No, seguro no durmió bien la noche anterior y empezaba pensar cosas incoherentes, ¡SI! seguro era eso, a él no le gustaban los hombres, ¡No! definitivamente ¡No!.- pensaba mientras caminaba a paso rápido y un con un leve sonrojo hacia el comedor. Susurrándose palabras inaudibles para cualquiera que no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Mientras seguía cuestionándose así mismo, en el comedor ya se encontraban todos en sus respectivos lugares. Y Mikasa estaba haciendo un escándalo sobre el paradero de su hermano. Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. Y a su lado se encontraba Armin, amigo suyo y de Eren de la infancia; este se encontraba nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla un poco. Él sabía que Mikasa era una buena persona y que su prioridad era Eren, pero a veces, bueno mayormente, exageraba las cosas cuando se trataba de Eren; y era muy sobreprotectora con él, tratándolo como un niño indefenso que no sabe cuidarse de sí mismo, esa actitud sofocaba al propio Eren; quien le recordaba que él podía y sabia como cuidarse, y que no se preocupara por él, si no en ella misma. Pero ella no escuchaba eso, no, por más que él lo dijera, ella no dejaría de protegerlo, aún acosta de su propia vida.

-Mikasa, cálmate Eren no tarda en venir- dijo Armin con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de tranquilizarla.

El aire estaba tenso alrededor de ambos, los demás intentaban no prestar atención a eso. Ya que estaban acostumbrados a esa actitud.

- Pero y si le paso algo y por eso no llega o...- en ese momento Eren entro un tanto distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Eren!- grito la asiática.

Se abalanzo sobre su hermano, tomándolo sorprendido, este se había dado cuenta de qué al acto de su hermana, Rivalle ponía un rostro de molestia, bueno más de lo normal. La pelinegra empezó a mover su mano sobre la cabeza castaño, en modo de asesorarse que se encontraba bien.

-Mikasa suéltame- decía mientras estiraba los brazos para apartarla.

-Buenos días, Eren- saludo Armin al notar que la pelinegra ya se había calmado, que suerte que Eren había llegado, o si no, el seria el objeto de preguntas absurdas sobre los peligros que pudo haberle sucedido a su amigo.

-Eren, ¿por qué tardaste?- pregunto Mikasa, ya sentada al lado de Eren en la mesa.

-¿Tarde?, pero siempre llego a estas horas- respondió mientras formaba mueca de duda. Estaba un tanto irritado, quería a su hermana, pero no, que lo sobreprotegiera y lo tratara como alguien que no sabía cuidar de sí mismo.

-Estás listo para lo de esta noche- agrego Armin, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Ahhh… si…- respondió, lo había olvidado, gracias a sus pensamientos sobre el Sargento.

Esa noche habría una fiesta, era el cumpleaños de Sasha, quien estaba feliz porque podría comer todo lo que quisiera, sin recibir regaños.

**: :**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, tendría que ir a buscar el regalo, a su celda. Le regalaría algo que compro en el pueblo, era una pulsera con dijes de piedritas de distintos colores con algunas formas de estrellas, lunas y círculos. Esperaba que le gustase. Al menos la fiesta le ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

Entro en el patio que estaba decorado, con mesas y sillas alrededor. Vio en una mesa a Armin y Mikasa sentados, se dirigió allí. Tenía en mano el regalo ya envuelto, con un mono, algo improvisado no era bueno en esas cosas. Se acerco a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se sentó y apoyo su codo a la mesa, en signo de cansancio mientras con la mirada buscaba a alguien en específico.

-Ya estamos casi todos aquí- hablo Armin, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- ¿el comandante y él Sargento?- pregunto, tratando de sonar casual. Mientras sus ojos buscaban por cada rincón que alcanzaran a ver. Movía los dedos sincronizada mente de meñique a pulgar, produciendo un sonido algo irritante. Un sonido que se mezclaba con el ambiente del lugar, claro también la música que había empezado a tocar hace unos minutos.

- Hanji-san dijo que tenían unos asuntos que resolver, que luego vendrían- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque te importa donde se encuentra ese enano?-interrogo la asiática, emanando un aura oscura. Frunciendo el seño y curvando los labios con enojo. Un puño se formaba, mientras una pequeña vena sobresalía en su frente.

-¡N-no!… es eso, es solo que, pensaba que él, es siempre es puntual y sería el primero en estar aquí, nada más que eso- respondió Eren tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo ante tal pregunta.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, Rivalle se encontraba en la entraba caminado junto a Erwin hablando, de quien sabe qué; estaban demasiado cerca; demasiado para su gusto. Empezó a mirar dicha escena con rabia, viendo como se adentraban al castillo. Sus cejas se curvaron mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus manos formaban puño. Las había puesto debajo de la mesa rápidamente, para que no se dieran cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

-"¿Cómo es que estaban tan cerca?, no es que le molestara, No, solo se sentía algo enfadado, nada más que eso… Espera enfadado ¿de qué? No eran nada, y no es como si sintiera algo por él"…- Pensaba tratando de auto-convencerse así mismo sobre lo que acababa de formular su mente.

El resto de la fiesta siguió, alegre, primero comieron. Le entregaron a Sasha sus regalos no sin antes felicitarla, algunos se animaban a bailar. Mikasa intentaba convencer a Eren de que bailara con ella. Pero él rotundamente se negaba. Durante la fiesta se mantuvo sentado.

**: : **

Ya era muy tarde y la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban, ebrios debido al alcohol. Se dirigía a su "habitación" para dormir, él no había bebido como sus compañeros, por el temor de perder el control y transformarse en titán y matar a todos. Eso era una posibilidad que lo atormentaba. Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua; entro y se encontró con Rivalle sentado en una silla, con vaso en una mano y la otra apoyada en la mesa, junto a una botella. Se acerco por un vaso, se sirvió agua. Estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-Eren… ven aquí- dijo Rivalle, con la voz en tono firme. Mientras lo miraba.

-Eh?- respondió tratando, de comprender la orden, que le acababan de dar.

-Dije que ¡vengas!- ordeno con más seriedad.

-¡Ahora!- se dirigió rápido hacia el lugar indicado. Se movía un tanto torpe.

-Siéntate- dijo señalando con su mano sus piernas. Su rostro seguía igual de serio.

-¿Q-que?- las acciones del mayor en edad; no en altura: cada vez lo confundían aun más, pero obedeció, porque no quería ganarse una golpiza de su parte a causa de su "desobediencia". Tomo aire profundamente, suspiro. Se acerco más y se sentó.

Esa situación era muy vergonzosa, se encontraba sentado en las piernas del Sargento, quien lo miraba, analizando todo su rostro, como si estuviese buscando algo. Intentaba desviar, hacia otra parte del comedor pero. Cada vez que lo intentaba era regañado. Se podía sentir el olor a alcohol en aquel lugar, mientras el sonido de la música se oía aun.

-Mmm... Sargento ¿Qué suce...-fue interrumpido, antes que pudiera preguntar el porqué de sus acciones, ya se encontraba, siendo besado por el pelinegro, quien exigía más contacto.

No lo podía creer, estaba siendo besado por él, no solo eso él lo estaba ¿disfrutando? Pero detuvo sus pensamientos cuando sintió, que él mayor exigía más contacto, buscando su lengua y empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Aunque el alcohol se sentía en los labios contrarios, volviendo un tanto amargo ese contacto.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose y muy difícilmente se deshizo de los brazos del mayor que se aferraba a su cintura; por suerte el alcohol lo había dejado un poco mareado; si no habría sido por aquello nunca habría logrado separase de él. Ya que la fuerza del mayor era considerablemente, mayor que la de él. Salió corriendo a su celda se encerró en ella, y estando ya sentado en la cama, empezó a pensar lo sucedido. Seguramente fue un error, y los efectos del alcohol causaron ese comportamiento en él Sargento, seguro habría sido aquello ya que evidentemente Rivalle estaba ebrio. Pero porque se sentía triste respecto a lo último, acaso hubiera querido que lo hubiese hecho ¿sobrio?

-¡Nooo!- gritaba, definitivamente estaba demasiado confundido respecto a lo sucedido, acaso quería que él ¿lo besara? no ahora con esto y lo sucedido en la mañana estaba aún más confundido, aunque debía admitir que disfruto aquello.

De seguro no dormiría esa noche, de tanto pensar, y si lo que sentía era algo más que simple admiración. Y si lo que sentía era ¿amor? bueno no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas, y nunca se había enamorado así que no sabía nada respecto al asunto.

¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Era lo que se preguntaba tratando de hallar la respuesta.

**-fin de flashback-**

**~_Continuara_~**

* * *

:D espero y les haya gustado y si tienes alguna duda no duden en mandarme un review respecto a sus dudas, díganme si que les pareció hasta el momento la historia y si quieren que la continúe. Recuerden es la primera vez que escribo y perdón si no entendieron, no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima :D


	2. Nostalgia Parte 2

Hola :D

Para los que se preguntan ¿Por qué le cambie el titulo? Bueno eso es porque, este fic hablara sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Eren, Levi, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Christa, etc. Si habrá más parejas aparte de Riren o eso intentare. Y los invito a leer un one shot Riren AU, especial navideño, se llama Bajo un Muérdago; que lo hice como regalo a Eren Jeager de la página de facebook Shingeki no Yaoi, tal vez haga uno de año. Sin más que decir los dejo leer.

PD: espero poder subir un capitulo por semana.

PD: Mmm… cambie el summary porque el anterior no me convenció mucho, y también para que se den una idea sobre que trata esta historia.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingejy no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: creo que por ahora ninguna.

* * *

Estaba cansado, que era lo que lo impulsaba a recordar todo aquello. Ahhh... cierto hoy se cumpliría dos meses desde su declaración -puso su mano sobre su frente- esta noche también no podría dormir -suspiro con cansancio- ya estaba demasiado agotado, el entrenamiento de hoy había sido exigente. Y aun no le dirigía la palabra. Apenas y lo saludaba, ¿tan grave fue el haber confesado lo sucedido? Al parecer lo era, al menos pudo haber rechazarlo. Pero no, solo se quedo en silencio. Sin respuesta alguna.

Se removió un poco.

Otros recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, ese día en el que se confesó. Hubiera querido no haberlo hecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás

**-flashback-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche, aún se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido, aquella noche. Pero al parecer el Sargento no recordaba nada de lo sucedido... Porque tenía ser él, el único ¿que lo recuerde?, ahhh… cierto él no estaba ebrio, como Rivaille.

Ese sería un día largo, desde el "incidente" él trataba a toda costa no estar a solas con el Sargento. No le gustaba evitarlo, sabía bien lo que sentía por él, aquella noche lo confirmo todo estaba enamorado y si se quedaba a solas con él, terminaría contándole lo sucedido y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera.

**: :**

Se encontraba limpiando el patio junto a Jean, Armin y Mikasa. El cortaba la yerba mala, mientras los demás barrían.

-Que aburrido- dijo Jean con tono de cansancio. Mientras se sentaba apoyado es su mano. Mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

-No deberías quejarte, si el Sargento te oye, te dará un castigo del cual no podrás olvidarte-advirtió el ojiazul, aunque debía admitir, él también estaba agotado. Pero no por eso se arriesgaría a un castigo mayor.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un holgazán, cara de caballo- se burlo Eren con un tono mientras seguía haciendo su labor.

-¡No es eso! Solo es que, es necesario tener que limpiar ¿más de tres veces el mismo lugar? Y no tengo cara de caballo! Suicida-el ojimiel dijo lo último con un tono de burla. Mientras una sonrisa se aproximaba a sus labios. Moviendo la mano izquierda de un lado a otro.

-¡Retráctate yegua!-grito. Sus ojos se llenaron de furia, sus labios se curvaron con enojo. Se acerco más para recibir una respuesta.

-O si no que- desafío al ya enfadado castaño. Mientras se ponía de pie, en una posición desafiante para su compañero que lo miraba con rabia. " ! Ha! Jeager es tonto al pensar que me puede intimidar" pensaba.

O no, hay empezaba otras de las peleas entre Jean y Eren, esos dos no podían estar cerca sin pelear, hasta por las cosas más triviales. Todos estaban acostumbrados ya a sus disputas, era común verlos luchar. Pero también cansador, oír sus gritos y los insultos que se tiraban entre ellos.

El castaño se abalanzo contra Jean, dejándolo debajo de él. Con un puño a unos centímetros del rostro contrario. Como una amenaza.

-Si no te romperé el rostro a golpes-advirtió.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo cambiando las posiciones, ahora era el ojiverde quien estaba debajo de Jean.

Y como si fuera poco de repente aparece Levi, con un rostro molesto al ver tal escena.

-No es lo que parece-fue lo único con lo que pudo excusarse, queriendo que en ese momento apareciera un titán y lo devorara, eso seguramente sería mejor que tener sobre él esa mirada por parte del pelinegro.

Rivalle no era el único con un aura asesina, también Mikasa miraba la escena muy molesta. Pero era contenida por Armin o eso intentaba.

-Soldados ¿qué hacen?-pregunto en tono seco. Arqueando las cejas, mostrando una mueca de odio.

-No es nada Sargento, solo es que Jean y Eren empezaron a pelear-dijo Armin eso si que era una escena que se podía mal pensar. Intentaba no ponerse tan nervioso, el azabache intimidaba a cualquiera. Con esa mirada cortante de "si me tocas, me hablas o respiras cerca mío. Considérate comida para titán."

-Ya veo- luego de decir aquello se retiro, no sin antes mirar a Jean con una mirada que congelaba hasta los huesos.

**: :**

A la hora del almuerzo, todos hablaban sobre una especie de juego de miradas de dos y el que perdiera tendría que vestirse como una sirvienta (maid). Trajes donados por nuestra generosa Sargento Hanji Zoe. Obviamente ella fue la que propuso dicho juego, con quien sabe que intenciones, razones que solo ella conocía.

Primero fueron Mikasa vs Eren: ganadora Mikasa. Aunque ella no quería vencer a su hermano, sus ganas de ver a Eren con esa vestimenta fueron más fuertes.

Segundo fue Jean vs Armin: ganador Armin, sí, eso fue algo inesperado para todos.

Tercero Sasha vs Hanji: ganadora Hanji.

Cuarto Christa vs Ymir: ganadora Ymir.

Quinto Reiner vs Bertholdt: ganador Reiner.

Y por ultimo Erwin vs Connie: ganador Erwin.

Los perdedores tendrían que usar el traje al día siguiente, durante todo el día.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Al día siguiente Eren se levanto cómo de costumbre, bueno algo diferente que cualquier otro día, porque tenía que usar el traje que se encontraba encima de su cama.

Hanji-san había sido tan generosa en darles los trajes la noche anterior, para que empezaran el día usándolos.

Eren tomo su tiempo en aceptar que tendría puesto dicho traje durante un día entero, pero él había perdido y aceptaba su penitencia; solo que tener esa clase de vestimenta tiraba y pisaba su orgullo en el piso. Y no solo era eso, al ver el rostro de Mikasa al vencerlo noto algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de su hermana, perversión, Mikasa no era una chica de muchas emociones, pero ese día pudo notar ese detalle en la mirada de su hermana, una mirada que tenia sobre él y eso lo inquietaba un poco.

Pero él no sería el único que usaría ese día dicho atuendo, no, también los demás que perdieron al igual que él, lo usarían todo el día. Eso lo animo un poco, al menos no sería el único que tiraría su orgullo por un día.

**: :**

En el comedor ya se encontraban todos. Con las miradas sobre las personas que tenían dichos trajes. Algunos se acercaban a Christa y le decían cumplidos, que eran recibidos con una sonrisa por parte de Christa, pero con una de furia por parte de Ymir, la cual los ahuyentaba. Pero siempre había un valiente que intentaba de nuevo un acercamiento.

También habían personas alrededor de Eren, que con dicho traje se veía tan adorable. Aunque Jean con el traje parecía travesti, al igual que Connie. Estos dos serian los que les afectaría más el hecho de haber perdido el juego.

-Ahhh… que adorable te ves Eren-dijo Hanji con su característica voz energética y juvenil. Seguida por Levi.

-Gracias Hanji-san-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun no se acostumbraba a que lo vieran con dicha vestimenta.

-Eren-lo llamo el pelinegro.

-S-si ¿Sargento?- no se había dado cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, causando que se sonroje aun mas, por la sorpresa.

-Deja de holgazanear, que ¿acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?- pregunto acercándose aun mas, acortando la distancia que los unía.

-S-si !enseguida empiezo mis labores, Sargento!-y se dirigió rápidamente a hacer sus labores. Un tanto agitado y a paso rápido.

**: :**

El día fue agotador para Eren, el Sargento casi le hace hacer el doble de trabajo ese día y por si fuera poco tenía que soportar las miradas de algunos reclutas sobre él.

-"Este traje seguramente tiene la culpa"-pensó, cada vez mas quería que el día acabe junto a su "castigo", ya no faltaba mucho solo faltaba limpiar unos cuartos del segundo piso y podría ir a dormir. Si esa noche no pensaba cenar, presentarse en el comedor con ese atuendo era lo que menos quería.

Se dirigía a limpiar la última habitación que faltaba limpiar, al menos su tormento ya acabaría o eso creía. Abre la puerta y la cierra tras de sí, girando para ver el interior del lugar. No se percata de una presencia aparte de la suya. Hasta que aprecio una silueta en uno de los rincones de dicha habitación.

-¿Sargento?- o no, el mundo lo odiaba ¿o qué?, con quien menos quería encontrarse. Ahora no solo estaban en la misma habitación, sino también a solas y como bono extra con ese traje. Si definitivamente hoy no era su día, es como si la suerte lo haya abandonado por el todo un día.

-"Esto no podría empeorar ¿o sí?"-se preguntaba tratando de mover las piernas sin éxito alguno.

-Que sucede mocoso, ¿piensas quedarte parado todo el día?-pregunto motonamente el castaño. Mientras se acercaba a aquella persona.

-…- no respondió. Intento caminar pero tropezó, cayendo al piso. De cara, lanzando al piso los artículos de limpieza al suelo.

-Valla que eres torpe-se inclino para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero eso solo hizo que el ojiverde se alejara de él. De manera nerviosa.

-Dime que es lo que te sucede, me he dado cuenta que desde hace dos semanas has estado evitándome, y vaya que eres obvio.

Lo toma del cuello, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, necesitaba una respuesta ahora.

-Es solo su imaginación Sargento, no he estado evitándolo-respondió desviando la mirada a un lado. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y el tono de su vos de hizo débil a causa del nerviosismo que sentía.

-Mocoso… para decir mentiras y que te las crean deberías aprender a ser más convincente y no desviar la mirada, además tus orejas están rojas es evidente que mientes-dijo haciendo que el menor lo mire directamente a los ojos, nuevamente.

-"Maldición"-pensaba, odiaba que sus orejas se pongan rojas cuando miente.

-E-enserio no es nada-no soportaría más tiempo negándolo, esta vez las cosas no podrían empeorar- no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Dime la verdad, ¡es una orden soldado!-no lo soportaba, el menor era malísimo mintiendo, era como un libro abierto para él.

-Es porque esa noche usted me beso, ¡por eso!-no lo soporto, lo dijo la razón por la cual lo evitaba. Sitio como una carga se aligeraba en su conciencia.

-Que es lo que dices, yo nunca te hice algo así… – eso no lo esperaba, pero vio en los ojos de Eren sinceridad, pero aun así necesitaba pruebas.

-Esa noche en el cumpleaños de Sasha, usted no lo recuerda porque estaba ebrio- ya lo dijo no había marcha atrás. Se acerco mas para que no afectara el hecho de que su voz había perdido fuerza.

-U-usted me… gusta sargento-confesó. Al fin lo dijo, solo esperaba que la golpiza que recibiría por parte del pelinegro no fuera tan dura. O al menos no lo deje con heridas permanentes.

-…-que era lo que acaba de oír, dijo que le ¿gustaba?

Silencio fue lo que recibió por repuesta del, vio como abría la puerta, la cerraba tras sí, sin siquiera mirar el interior de la habitación.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer?

Confeso lo que sentía y lo que recibió fue un duro silencio. Se quedo observando la puerta por donde se había marchado el azabache unos momentos. Sin moverse un poco, casi inmóvil. Algo dolió en el pecho, como si algo filoso se clavara lentamente en aquella zona. Produciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran, y sus labios formaran una mueca de tristeza.

**-fin de flashback-**

No podía dormir ya era tarde, seguramente todos estaban dormidos. Se levanta de la cama, se dirige a la puerta, quería tomar una caminata para despejarse y así poder conciliar el sueño o eso esperaba.

Salió del castillo, daría una caminata en el bosque, no se alejaría mucho, solo lo suficiente. Camino a paso lento, con la mirada baja y un poco reflexiva.

Camino unos minutos adentrándose en el bosque. Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del castillo se recostó en un árbol y miro el cielo, estaba despejado sin nubes, solo estrellas y una luna llena, que alumbraba el lugar. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una suave briza mover sus castaños cabellos. Tranquilidad, el bosque la transmitida.

Observo una figura en otro árbol. No puede distinguirla bien por la sombra del árbol. Se acerca y empieza a distinguir aquella figura. Que poco a poco se volvía mas clara ante sus ojos.

-Sargento…

~**_Continuara_**~

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba la introducción, desde el próximo capítulo empezara la acción (no el lemon, no sean mal pensadas, aun no, pero esta cercano)

Gracias a las personas que dejan sus review y leen esta historia. Y también para quienes le dieron una oportunidad a mi one shot navideño :D

Me dejan un review diciéndome que les parece la historia hasta ahora?

Hasta luego :D


	3. confrontamiento

Hola :D

Quería agradecer a las personas que gastaron un poco de su tiempo y me dejaron un review, eso me pone feliz y me motiva a escribir ;w; Saben que soy principiante y este es mi primer fic y por eso necesito saber qué es lo que piensan acerca de cómo escribo, y la historia. Y disculpas si al veces no se entiende lo que escribo. Gracias también a quienes leen este fic.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingejy no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: creo que por ahora ninguna.

* * *

-¿Sargento…Que hace aquí? - estaba sorprendido, al parecer lo llamo con el pensamiento, aunque lo que menos quería era tener que estar nuevamente a solas con él.

-¿Uh?...Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo, Que haces a estas horas de la noche- no esperaba encontrarlo.- ¿En medio del bosque?-se cruzo de brazos en la misma posición, sentado bajo el árbol. Mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-E-este yo no podía dormir…y decidí dar un paseo para despejarme y poder conciliar el sueño… ¿y usted? –pregunto rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-Eso no te incumbe, Mocoso- respondió con la vista hacia adelante.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, se podía escuchar el viento resoplar contra la hojas de los arboles; el ruido de algunos animales desplazándose entre los árboles. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, que brillaban con gran intensidad y luna llena les proporcionaba más luz, para apreciar mejor el lugar y así mismos.

-Sargento…- Eren fue quien rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-…- aun mantenía su vista en la nada.

-¿Sargento…usted me odia?- pregunto buscando la mirada del otro. Acercándose un poco más, la duda lo mataba.

-No… ¿por qué debería hacerlo?-hablo en tono firme. Soltando un leve bufido inaudible para el castaño.

-P-por… lo que le dije- esperaba de una vez por todas, recibir repuesta alguna por parte del azabache. Necesitaba una repuesta, aunque de rechazo, solo necesitaba una respuesta, para poder estar más sereno, ya que el silencio anterior solo provoco que se sienta intranquilo.

-Eren… no confundas Admiración… con Amor…Aun eres un mocoso para estar seguro de amar a alguien-respondió.

-Yo…aun podría ser un mocoso como usted dice pero…-trago saliva lo que diría no iba hacer nada fácil para él -N-no confundo Admiración, con Amor…E-estoy seguro de lo que siento…Usted m-me gusta sargento- tenia las mejillas rojas, por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar…alguien que no conoces bien?- al fin lo miro a los ojos.-Tú no sabes realmente como soy…

-Por eso quiero conocerlo aun más… de lo que conozco hasta ahora…- dijo en tono casi desesperado.

-Eren… lo mejor será que te olvides acerca de todo este asunto…-se acerca y le dice en el oído- Yo se que aun puedes encontrar a alguien mejor…No soy en verdad lo que parezco… y lo siento pero no soy quien crees…-se alejo un poco de él.

-P-pero yo… Aun así…-trataba de entender lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Si aun no me crees… y quieres correr el riesgo…Terminaras decepcionándote y alejándote, incluso podrías llegar a odiarme… -Dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse en dirección del castillo. Pero Eren lo detuvo antes de marcharse.

-A-aun así…quiero estar a su lado, no importa lo que…no sepa aun acerca de usted…P-pero aunque me lo diga, estaré a su lado- aseguro mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Eren yo…no puedo enamórame de nadie, no es que le esté siendo fiel a alguien, si no que no soy capaz de amar…sabiendo eso aun estas dispuesto a estar a mi lado… ¿aun sabiendo que tal vez nunca te llegue a corresponder?... De la manera que quieres…

-…-necesitaba pensar mejor la respuesta que le iba a dar.

El mayor al ver el que el menor no respondería, se dispuso a marcharse nuevamente del lugar. Intento zafarse del agarre pero no pudo.

-¡S-si!…Aun así me quedaría a su lado…Y- yo no sé porque no puede amar… pero lo ayudare a encontrar el amor aunque…N-no sea a mi lado- dijo con un tono de tristeza en lo último que dijo. Mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, su sonrisa se deformo. Si aun así lo haría, estaría a su lado. Aunque él en un futuro podría amar a otra persona, aun así lo amaría. Y permanecería a su lado como consuelo. Pero aun así permanecer a su lado era suficiente para él.

-…Esta bien…Pero yo te lo advertí mocoso…-dicho esto se marcho del lugar dándole una última mirada al castaño, que mostraba una sonrisa en rostro y sus ojos gracias a la luz de la luna tenían un brillo especial.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Estaba cansado, la noche anterior no pudo dormir mucho, estaba emocionado por lo sucedido la noche anterior. No lo podía creer, EL Sargento había accedido a su petición. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, aunque aun le inquietaba el no saber la razón por la cual Rivaille no podía enamorarse, debía ser muy delicado ese tema; él no podía así de la nada preguntar un tema tan delicado, no tendría que esperar que el mismo se lo diga cuando estuviera listo para contarle dicha razón.

**: :**

En el comedor se encontraban todos, y la típica cara de Mikasa preocupada por su hermano.

-Mikasa ya suéltame…me asfixias-dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermana. Con unas no tan notorias ojeras.

-¡No lo hare!-dijo haciendo un puchero. Mientras se aferraba aun más al cuerpo del castaño.

-¡Mikasa!- tenía sueño y tener que pasar por este tipo de situación cada mañana, estaba agotando su paciencia.

-Está bien- y soltó el agarre sobre su hermano.

-Eren luces cansado… ¿No pudiste dormir bien?-pregunto su amigo con un tono preocupado. Mientras lo miraba, notando las ojeras en los ojos del castaño.

-Es cierto no lo había notado, ¿tuviste de nuevo esas pesadillas?- pregunto mirando las evidentes ojeras de su hermano.

-¡No!..Hace tiempo ya no tengo esas pesadillas, solo no pude dormir bien, solo eso… ¡Y no tiene de que preocuparse entendido!- aclaro con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando, que no tenían razones por las cuales estar preocupados.

-Está bien-respondieron al mismo tiempo, provocando que los tres empiecen a reírse.

**: :**

Mientras tanto, en la cocina se encontraban Christa y Sasha, era el turno de ambas de preparar el desayuno. Aunque no hablaban mucho, el silencio se mantenía durante largos momentos, siendo Sasha la que intentara crear una conversación para iniciar una plática, pero Christa siempre contestaba con un sí o simplemente con un "tal vez".

Christa se había vuelto silenciosa desde que Ymir había huido, luego de que descubrieran sus poderes de titán. La chica feliz y amable con todos perdió esa alegría al no tener a Ymir cerca, a nadie le sorprendía el cambio de actitud de su compañera, ellos sabían que Christa e Ymir eran muy buenas amigas. Y que Ymir le haya ocultado la verdad acerca de sus poderes, eso lastimo a Christa, la lastimo porque pensaba que Ymir no confiaba tanto en ella como para decirle algo tan delicado.

Solo ella y Ymir sabían acerca de su relación de amantes, aunque lo fueran al parecer Ymir no le contaba todo, no es como si quisiera que Ymir le cuente hasta el último detalle sobre su día; No; lo que quería es que ella hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para confiarle su secreto. Ella no la juzgaría, no la trataría como un monstruo, todo lo contrario ella sería el apoyo emocional de su pareja. Ella aun no sabía cuales fueron las razones de Ymir para ocultar una información tan valiosa no solo a ella, sino también para la humanidad. Christa a pesar del abandono de Ymir, ella aun creía en ella, creía de debió tener buenas razones para hacerlo. A pesar de todo ella aun la amaba.

-Christa ya no tienes que estar triste…estoy segura que Ymir no te dijo la verdad por tu propio bien… ¡para protegerte!- hablo Sasha con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su compañera. Mientras pelaba una papa.

-Eso también lo creo…pero aun así…quisiera que vuelva con nosotros-contesto en un tono triste. Observaba sin expresión alguna los vegetales que lavaba.

-¡Anímate! Estoy segura que ella volverá por ti, así que no pierdas las esperanzas- afirmo la castaña tirando las verduras que cortaba al suelo.

-Está bien…pero por favor trata de no tirar más cosas al suelo-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a ver el puchero que ponía Sasha al ser regañada.

-Ohhh… y yo que te estaba animando y ¡me regañas!- si por fin había logrado que ella sonriera, quería que Christa vuelva a ser la de antes, así para cuando Ymir regresara ambas podrían comenzar una vida juntas. Si, ella sabía lo que había entre estas, pero no se lo diría, no por ahora.

**: :**

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, bueno los regaños a Sasha por robar comida era costumbre, así que podría decirse que era casi tranquilo.

Eren inconscientemente de vez en cuando, durante el desayuno, miraba a Rivaille de reojo, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que se quedaba demasiado tiempo observándolo, desviaba la mirada para no llamar la atención de nadie.

-Eren te noto mas distraído de que costumbre-dijo la asiática, hace rato se había dado cuenta de que su hermano observaba al Sargento. Y esperaba que lo que sospechaba no fuera cierto, y si lo era cierto… tendría que eliminar a cierto enano, claro si se habría atrevido a quitarle la inocencia a su pequeño hermano.

-E-enserio…lo siento no note que estaba distraído-sonreía apenado, tenía que ser más cuidadoso en sus acciones. No quería levantar sospechas, sobre todo de su hermana.

-Y están listos- agrego Armin en tono animado. Mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-¡S-si!- casi se le olvida que esa tarde tenían el día libre y había planeado un paseo por el pueblo con ambos.

**: :**

Ya habían terminado sus tareas y solo faltaba tener la aprobación del Comandante para poder salir.

-Bueno veo que ya terminaron sus tareas, así que pueden disfrutar el resto del día- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa y en tono alegre.

-Si Señor-dicho esto todos se dispusieron a marcharse.

** -.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

~_**Continuara**~_

* * *

Bueno hasta acá espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capítulo habrá leve lemon así que ya están advertidos ¬u¬. Y al parecer ya subí dos capitulo esta semana :D así que la próxima no subo muajajaja, na era una broma si subiré la próxima. Y el secreto de Rivalle tal vez lo sepan dentro de dos capítulos más.

PD: olvide mencionar que también que también Reiner y Beth escaparon, pero antes de Ymir.

PD: no se si les hice un spoiler, para los que no sabían que estos tres se podían convertir en titán. Si es así lo siento, en verdad lo siento ;w; a mí ya me spoilearon todo hace rato. Así que no tengo la necesidad de leer el manga ya que me "contaron" todo. Enserio Gomen no fue mi intención si es que no lo sabían hacerles este spoiler ;w;

¿Me merezco un review aunque para lincharme por el spoiler?

Hasta luego :D


	4. El collar

Hola :D

Bueno les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, les diré primero la mala. Buen la mala es que me siento mal de salud y como yo vivo en Argentina-Buenos Aires hace mucho calor y empeora la situación, y por esa razón no podre actualizar en 2 semanas, bueno y la buena es que este fin de semana actualizare este fic y el otro **Rivals in Love**. Bueno nos vemos en 2 semanas :D(o tal vez antes).

PD: los pensamientos están en comilla ".

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa y Armin se encontraban caminando en el pueblo, en una especie de feria. Algunos estaban de compras, otros solo miraban el interior de las tiendas. O simplemente pasaban de lado hacia otro lugar. El sonido de las personas hablando llenaba el aire del lugar, mientras la temperatura subía un poco. Y el polvo de las calles se levantaba, en efecto de las pisadas de los demás.

-Eren, lo siento pero me tengo que despedir-se disculpo el ojiazul con un poco apenado. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Es que hoy llega un libro que pedí en la biblioteca

-Yo también, me iré. Acompañare a Armin-menciono la pelinegra en tono serio. Le dolía tanto separase de su querido hermano. Pero lo hacía por su bienestar.

-Tú también Mikasa-los miraba con un puchero.

-Si, nos vemos en el cuartel. Discúlpanos.-y luego ambos se marcharon.

**: :**

-Armin estás seguro que debemos dejarlo solo.

-Si estoy seguro. Eren a estado distante, seguro nuevamente tiene esos sueños.

-Pero el dijo que no era así.

-Lo dijo solamente para que no nos preocupemos. Ya conoces a Eren el no quiere que se preocupen por él.

-Lo sé, y eso lo que me preocupa.-bajo la mirada, acomodando un poco la bufanda.

-Es por esa razón, que es dejarlo solo para que piense mejor. Y se despeje de esos sueños.

-Lo sé pero, no quisiera dejarlo-cubre su rostro un poco mas con la bufanda- Pero si tú lo dices debes tener razón.

-La tengo, y me hace feliz que me tengan confianza -sonríe- es por su bien.

-Lo sé -mira la nada- y ¿qué hacemos el resto del día?

-Bueno, realmente tengo que ir a recoger un libro. Pero si no quieres, no es necesario que me acompañes.

-Lo hare, te acompañare. Así no sería una mentira. Eren es la última persona a quien quisiera mentirle.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

Al pobre rubio le había costado días en convencer a su amiga de aquello. Era obstinada cuando se trababa de cierto castaño. Tardo en conocerla, pero al final lo logro. Argumentando que era por su el bienestar del castaño. Solo con eso pudo hacer que la pelinegra accediera.

**: :**

Que había pasado, hace días que planeaban salir en su tarde libre. Pero ambos lo dejaron solo. Bueno tendría que buscar otra cosa que hacer en su tiempo libre.

Miraba las tiendas. Una capto su atención; dentro del lugar al parecer vendían joyería. Empieza a observar, collares, anillos y aretes, etc. Había una variedad de cosas, pero algo llamo su atención, un collar; tenía una piedra azul en forma ovalada. La observo atentamente, analizando aquella joya.

-Hola, muchacho veo que te gusta ese collar-hablo una mujer de aparentemente 20 o 30 años, mientras mostraba una sonrisa. Vestía un vestido largo. Tenía cabello castaño pero ojos color negro. Algo no tan común. Y la piel era casi blanca, ligeramente morena. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, lacio, que era sostenido con una coleta.

-¿Eh? Lo siento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca-se rasca la nuca-perdón.

-No te disculpes-mira el collar-si quieres puedes llevarte ese collar, tómalo como un regalo.

-Pero de todas formas, quiero pagar su precio-hace una pausa-dígame ¿cuánto cuesta?

-No necesario. Insisto es un regalo; además… ese collar te permite ver un suceso trágico del futuro.

-No entiendo, a que se refiere. Como es que es posible eso.

-El collar te dejara ver un suceso trágico del futuro. Tu decidirás si evitarlo o no. Si evitas el suceso, el poder del collar desaparecerá. Pero si decides no evitar el acontecimiento, el collar te mostrar otro suceso.

Luego de unos minutos, la mujer termina convenciendo a Eren y este accede a tomar el regalo. Sale de la tienda observándolo, ya colgado en su cuello. La piedra azul era como un pedazo de cielo, un azul profundo.

-"Así que un suceso del futuro"-piensa mientras se aleja de la tienda-"me pregunto qué clase de tragedia me mostrara".

**: :**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, debía regresar al cuartel. Miro por última vez el collar y se dispuso a regresar antes que Mikasa se preocupara; si es que no lo estaba. Camino normalmente, mientras observaba ya el castillo en frente suyo.

Se detuvo en las caballerizas, quería saludar a Arturo no lo había visto en todo el día. Se introdujo en el, viendo algunos caballos que dormían. Seguramente Arturo también lo estaba. Arturo era su caballo, lo apreciaba como a un amigo.

Al lado del corral en donde dormía Arturo se encontraba Rivaille cepillando su caballo. Se quedo observando la escena por unos momentos, en ese momento el sargento tenía el rostro sereno; no la expresión seria que siempre tenía en el rostro. Eren estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de él, una que no le disgustaba.

-Es malo entrar sin saludar primero-dijo sin detener su labor-¿no tienes modales mocoso?

- Ah… lo siento-respondió con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas-no fue mi intención, hacerlo enfadar- miro apenado la escena mientras se introducía mas al lugar. Sus pasos sonaban, ya que el lugar estaba silencioso. Y solo era alumbrado por una lámpara, junto al pelinegro. Quien no se inmuto ante el acercamiento del menor.

Realmente se sentía nervioso; no había hablado con él desde que había aceptado su declaración. El silencio se mantuvo durante unos minutos, hasta que Eren se dispuso a romperlo. Con un poco de temor abrió su boca y formulo unas palabras.

-Mmm…Sargento ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-…-se mantuvo en silencio-

Eren tomo eso como un sí. Así que hablo nuevamente, tomo una bocanada de aire. Lo contuvo y suspiro pesadamente. Soltando un poco los nervios que le carcomía.

-Bueno…M-me preguntaba si -hizo una breve pausa- usted…Y-ya sabe…si usted - poco a poco se ponía más rojo. Y cada vez desviaba la mirada.

-¡Pregunta de una vez mocoso!-estaba impaciente, y que Eren este de esa forma lo provocaba, demasiado. Esas mejillas rojas, ese rostro y esa voz en tono inocente. Causaba en su ser querer destrozarlo, verlo suplicar por mas, romperlo y robar esa inocencia que provocaba a cualquiera.

-¡Me preguntaba si podría besarlo!- lo que acababa de decir fue algo repentino; no planeaba decirlo simplemente lo dijo y ya. Cubrió con su mano derecha su boca, luego la bajo lentamente. Mirándolo con un poco de determinación

El lugar era lo suficientemente silencioso como para que un simple sonido fuera oído fácilmente. Dependiendo la distancia.

-Mmm…-mostraba un rostro pensativo-está bien.

-Bueno si no quiere… ¿¡Eh!? Dijo que si-mostraba una sonrisa, no esperaba esa respuesta, más bien pensaba que sería golpeado solo por preguntar.

-Si. Ya te dije que si o ¿! Acaso eres sordo!?.

-No, no lo soy…es solo que no pensé que aceptara.

-Bueno, que esperas o ¿acaso te acobardaste?-dijo con un tono de burla en lo último. Mirándolo incrédulamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No.

Se acerco a Levi, lo acorrala contra la pared. Acerca con su mano al rostro del mayor y lo besa, se mantiene de esa forma solo unos segundos; obteniendo un rostro de enojo por parte del azabache.

-A eso llamas un beso-lo mira con una mirada fulminante- te dejo besarme, y eso es lo que haces.

-Eh? No le gusto…-hace un puchero-

-No hay remedio-cambia las posiciones, ahora es él quien acorrala a Eren, dejándolo con un rostro de asombro-tendré que enseñarte. Mas te vale aprender y no hacerme perder el tiempo. Mocoso inútil-dice con su tono característico de seriedad-

Jala a Eren del uniforme atrayéndolo hacia él. Eso le molestaba Eren era 10 cm más alto que él, pero le demostraría que lo que importaba era la experiencia.

Posa sus labios con los suyos, intenta introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del menor; pero Eren no se lo permite. Lo estaba enfadando, por la acción de Eren. Levi muerde un poco el labio inferior del castaño, logrando un quejido por parte del mocoso. Pero logro su objetivo Eren permitió que introduzca mejor su lengua. Y así empezó una lucha ente lenguas, por ver quién dominaba el beso que cada vez se tornaba más exigente por ambas personas.

Poco apoco sentía que la respiración se le iba, no era un experto; pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, para no decepcionar al Sargento.

Se separaron en busca de aire, Eren empezaba a jadear. Rivaille lo atrajo de nuevo empezando nuevamente el contacto de labios. Solo los probó, y ya se había vuelto adicto al sabor de los labios de Eren, tenían un sabor dulce.

Mientras continuaban el beso, el mayor empezó a sacarle la chaqueta, para tener contacto con la piel suave y morena de Eren. El deseo y la lujuria invadía la mente de ambos; ya no había vuelta atrás. Con sus manos Levi empezó a delinear el torso de Eren, que ya se encontraba semidesnudo, mientras que con su boca se dedicaba lamer y darle leves mordiscos al pezón derecho de Eren, sacando unos cuantos gemidos, que eran rápidamente cayados por sus propias manos. No se dio cuenta antes, pero desde cuando Eren ¿tiene un collar?

Se escucharon unos pasos y voces cerca del lugar en donde se encontraban. Que se acercaban cada vez más. Poniendo nervioso al castaño.

-Mikasa cálmate, seguramente Eren ya está de regreso-dijo Armin tratando de calmar a su amiga y no ser golpeado en el proceso.

-Pero ya se tardo demasiado, ¿y si le paso algo? Y si-fue interrumpida-

-Eren sabe defenderse, además si se entera que estas armando un alboroto por esto se enfadara contigo-se aclara la garganta-lo mejor será que esperemos adentro unos minutos más. Y si no llega iremos a buscarlo.

Mikasa lo medito por un momento. No quería que su hermano se enfade con ella. Así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Pero no esperaría demasiado. No, solo unos minutos.

-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos-dicho esto ambos se dirigieron en el interior del castillo.

Casi un poco más y lo descubrían. Ahora estaba agradecido con Armin. Aunque no podría decírselo, aun no.

-Sera mejor que regreses con tus amigos-dice Levi separando separándose-lo mejor será que te vayas primero y luego yo. Si llegamos juntos levantaríamos sospechas.

Eren asiente y se retira, no sin antes robarle un pequeño beso de despedida al Sargento. Salió corriendo antes de ser golpeado, por su pequeño atrevimiento.

No sabía cómo pero, definitivamente daría su mayor esfuerzo para ganarse el corazón del azabache.

~**_Continuara_**~

* * *

Bueno primero nunca escribí lemon, así que no me odien con el tiempo aprenderé u.u se que dije que en el próximo capítulo se sabría el secreto del gnomo de jardín, lo hare pero no del todo luego entenderán a que me refiero.

Nos vemos en dos semanas n.n (o menos)

Un review?

Hasta luego :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ¡Lemon! (no sean rudas es mi primer lemon u.u)

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame Hannes-san! ¡Mamá!- un agitado Eren se despierta, con una gota de sudor- Solo…solo fue un sueño-poco a poco normalizaba su respiración-

Hace mucho que no tenía esos sueños, ¿Por qué ahora las volvía a tener? Era aun de noche, así que intentaría dormir, aunque él sabía que no tendría éxito. Bueno ya que estaba despierto podría analizar algunas cosas.

Primero: ¿Cómo llego a tener esa clase de "relación" con Levi?, claro el pelinegro había aceptado sus sentimientos; pero no había dicho nada de una relación y lo sucedido en las caballerizas. Estuvo a punto de entregarle su cuerpo al azabache; pero el había dicho que no podía amar. Eso lo llevo al siguiente tema ¿Cuál era la razón? No sabía si preguntarle, hace poco empezaba algo, bueno no sabía qué clase de relación llevaba. Aunque no podía negar que le daba un poco de curiosidad, no por chismoso. Si no, quería saber más acerca de él. ¿Cómo haría para hacer que el pelinegro lo quiera al menos un poquito?, bueno suponía que debía tener al menos un poquito de aprecio como para querer hacer esas cosas con él, ¿Por qué no lo haría con cualquiera?

Se escucharon unos pasos fuera de la celda. La puerta se abre lentamente.

-Mocoso ¿Estás bien? Escuche unos gritos- Era Rivaille que se adentraba en la celda acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Eren-

-Si…solo una pesadilla-sonríe, ¿Qué hacia despierto a estas horas el Sargento?-Umm…Sargento que hace despierto.

-Solo no podía dormir y salí un momento, cuando regresaba escuche tus gritos-responde-a lo menos que te importa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-dijo en un tono seco-

-A no es eso, lo sé, solo me preguntaba nada mas-dice nervioso-

-Entonces deja de preguntarte.

El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos hasta que por extraño que suene Rivaille rompió el silencio.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un collar azul?

-Eh?...ahhh… bueno una señora en una tienda insistió en dármelo como obsequio-sonríe mirando el collar que colgaba de su cuello-

-…-no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero eso le molesto un poco-

Como por impulso, lo tomo del mentón. Se quedo observándolo por unos minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se sentó nuevamente en su lugar mirando la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? El nunca había sido así con nadie, y que era ese nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba acaso eran ¿celos? No definitivamente ¡No!. Pero Eren le provocaba nuevos sentimientos, unos que nunca tuvo lo suficientemente fuertes por alguien. Este juego se tornaba peligroso, nunca había sido así -se levanta nuevamente y se dispone a retirarse-

Pero algo lo detiene, una mano que lo sujeta del brazo. Mira al dueño de la mano. Hay estaba nuevamente ese rostro, Eren estaba muy sonrojado y su rostro reflejaba demasiada inocencia. Nuevamente tenía el deseo de corromperlo. Ciertamente él lo estaba provocando al igual que en las caballerizas, pero esta vez no habría nadie quien interrumpa.

-L-lo siento-se disculpo ante su acción, ese había sido un impulso que no pudo reprimir, no quería que lo dejara, estar cerca de él le daba tranquilidad, de alguna manera se sentía protegido-

Levi se abalanza sobre Eren, se acerca poco a poco al cuello del ojiverde. Empezó a lamer un poco esa zona, después de unas cuantas lamidas se dispuso a succionar y morder, dejando marcas rojas en la suave y morena piel de Eren. Eren por su parte estaba sorprendido por la repentina acción del mayor.

Dejo de lamer el cuello y se acerca a los labios, de los cuales ya era adicto. Primero lame con su lengua el labio inferior, después los entrelaza en un beso, un profundo y pasional beso en donde sus lenguas pelean por ver quien domina.

-E-espera-habla entrecortadamente un ya excitado Eren- S-sargento.

-Quieres que me detenga?- dice seductoramente en su oído, deteniendo su labor esperando respuesta por parte del castaño.

-…-no responde realmente no quería que se detenga, solo que eso era algo vergonzoso para él.

-Eren…dime qué quieres que haga-dice maliciosamente mirando lascivamente a la persona que se encontraba bajo el- Si no me dices no continuare-sentencia-

-Umm…-ya era tarde se había excitado y solo con un beso, lo necesitaba dentro suyo- Q-quiero…Q-que-no podía hablar sin tartamudear, estaba rojo como tomate-

-¡Dilo! Es una orden soldado-su voz era la de siempre, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, uno que Eren noto y que nunca creyó ver. Rivaille estaba excitado, aunque no lo demostrara, en sus ojos lo podía ver. Al estar tanto tiempo cerca del Sargento aprendió a leer bien sus emociones, que no se mostraban a simple vista.

-¡Quiero que me haga suyo!-dijo rápido para evitar tartamudear-

-Buen chico-sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Dime Eren como quieres que sea tu primera vez?

- Eren traga saliva- Sea amable por favor-pidió casi en suplica-

-No prometo nada-y empieza nuevamente con su labor-

Mientras los minutos pasaban, las caricias cada vez se hacían más exigentes. Ya no aguantaba necesitaba sentir suyo a Eren. Eren ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y Levi conservaba su camisa abierta, junto a sus pantalones que aprisionaban a su ya erecto miembro. Tendría que preparar primero a Eren. Se posiciona en medio de las piernas del castaño, mete tres dedos en la boca del menor para que los lama.

-Lámelos-ordeno-

-Eh?-Eren no entendía, pero obedeció. Pasaba su lengua por los tres dedos.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados por la saliva, retiro los de dedos de la boca ajena. Primero introdujo un dedo en la entrada virgen del ojiverde, que soltó un quejido en muestra de dolor e incomodidad.

-E-eso…!Duele!-reclamo al sentir un dedo invadiendo esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Shhh…solo aguanta, ya te acostumbraras- y empezó a mover el dedo asiendo círculos. Un segundo dedo lo acompaño, Eren reclamaba nuevamente. Tendría que estar agradecido por prepararlo, porque si por él fuera hace rato ya había entrado. Pero tuvo que controlarse para no lastimarlo, en estos momentos Eren se veía tan delicado como porcelana, unas pequeñas lagrimas adornaban en sus ojos y un gran sonrojo cubrían sus mejillas. Una escena muy hermosa ante los ojos del azabache.

Comenzó haciendo tijeras**(N/A: no sé como se dice u.u)** con ambos dedos en el interior del castaño. Introdujo un tercer dedo simulando pequeñas embestidas.

-D-duele….S-sargento…Due-. ..!Ahhh!-no terminó de hablar, soltando un gemido sonoro que llegaron a los oídos de Levi como música.

Ya lo había encontrado, el punto que sabia volvería loco a Eren. Toco con sus dedos unas cuantas veces más y los retiro.

Se saco la ropa que faltaba, dejando expuesta ese pedazo de carne que ya se encontraba hinchada y erguida, producto de la excitación. Posiciono su falo en la entrada ya dilatada del menor, primero metió la punta, luego poco a poco lo introdujo en su interior. Ah estaba apretado, la estreches de Eren era exquisita.

Y espero unos minutos para que el joven se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación. Luego empezó con unas lentas embestidas que aumentaban según pasaba el tiempo. Alzo las piernas de Eren y las apoyo en sus hombros para poder hacer las embestidas más profundas.

-Eren…E-estas tan apretado-dijo Rivaille soltando un leve gruñido.

-S-sargento….!Ahh!...!Ngh!- rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, para así tener un apoyo. Eren ya no estaba en la realidad, tenía la mente nublada de placer, ya estaba perdiendo el control de lo que decía.

-D-di mi nombre…-pidió-

-¡R-Rivaille!...!Riva!...!ille!- en la habitación solo se podía escuchar lo gemidos de Eren que de vez en cuando intentaba contenerlos mordiéndose el labio inferior- ¡T-te amo!

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos llegaron al clímax. Primero Eren, luego Rivaille al sentir como las paredes del castaño se contraían apretando su miembro. El menor se corrió en el pecho de ambos y Levi en el interior de Eren.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, poco a poco normalizaron su respiración.

Permanecieron unos momentos más en esa posición, luego salió lentamente del interior del castaño, siguiéndolo un camino de semen.

El menor vio como el sargento se vestía y se retiraba.

-Buenas noches-y cerró la puerta.

Unos momentos más y el ojiverde cayó en brazos del sueño a causa del cansancio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levanto adolorido, apenas y pudo caminar hasta el comedor cojeando. No quería llegar sabia que sus amigos, sobre todo Mikasa preguntarían el porqué esta así. Pero no quería que lo sometan a un interrogatorio y en sus condiciones no podría entrenar.

-Buenos días…-saludo a su dos amigos sin ganas.

-Buenos días. ¿Eren te sientes mal?-pregunto Armin al ver la condición de su amigo.

-¡Eren!-Mikasa se abalanza sobre el convaleciente castaño y le toca la frente- no tienes fiebre, dime Eren ¿te sientes bien?-dice con un rostro preocupado.

-No, estoy bien-responde tratando de sonar convincente, aunque sería difícil. No solo porque ellos lo conocían desde niño y sabrían si miente o no. Era porque era malísimo en eso de mentir, era como un libro abierto para los demás.

En ese instante entraron el Comandante y el Sargento juntos al comedor. Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento que las personas llamaban Celos, antes los ignoro pero después de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, no podía. Simplemente no quería que alguien aleje de su lado a Rivaille, no eso, no. Observaba como entraban y se estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre, vio que Hanji dijo algo pero a la distancia en la que se encontraban no pudo oír la conversación que esos tres mantenían.

-Eren, ¿me estas escuchando?-dijo Armin moviendo su mano delante del rostro de Eren, al ver que no respondía lo llamo nuevamente-¡Eren!- lo llamo alzando un poco la voz como para que los demás no escuchen.

-Eh?...Ah ¿Que sucede Armin?

-¿No has escuchado las anteriores que te llame?

-No, lo siento- vio de reojo al pelinegro-

-Eren has estado distraído desde que el enano entro al comedor-sentencio Mikasa con un aura tenebrosa.

-Ah? No digas esas cosas Mikasa, eso no tiene nada que ver-respondió Eren tratando de convencer a su sobreprotectora hermana, pero eso no era tarea fácil.

-¿entonces admites que has estado distraído?-dijo la asiática con un tono de satisfacción.

-No, eso no, solo…-no sabía que decir, tendría que pensar algo convincente si quería que lo dejen de bombardear en preguntas.

-Solo qué?-ella temía de que lo que formulaba su mente sea cierto, rogaba en que no lo fuera. Si lo era habría un enano menos en el mundo. Aunque no sonaba tan mal.

-Solo no dormí bien, solo eso-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, eso lo que se le ocurrió. No pensaba bien si estaba bajo presión. Esperaba que al menos haya sonado convincente ante sus amigos.

-Mmm…está bien- ella no le creía, a leguas se notaba que mentía. Pero no quería presionarlo, no por ahora. Es que se notaba el cansancio en su hermano, luego cuando mejore no lo dejaría ir hasta que lo confiese. Se preguntaba ¿Qué era eso tan importante que lo obligaba a mentir? Tendría que ser algo delicado. Bueno luego lo sabría.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normal, Armin le hizo unas cuantas preguntas más; pero él las evadía respondiendo cosas sin sentido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era hora del entrenamiento, sinceramente ni el sabia como lo iba hacer ya que apenas y podía dar dos pasos sin cojear. Ah seria un día demasiado largo.

Eren se dirige a el lugar de entrenamiento, esta vez entrenaría solo con Rivaille para medir su resistencia; que era parte de unos experimentos de Hanji. Hubiera preferido entrenar con los demás, entrenar con el Sargento era más agotador.

Llego al lugar, ahí se encontraban Zoe y el Sargento. No sabía porque pero la castaña mostraba más energía y no sabía cómo describirlo, pero parecía como cuando encontraban un titán raro. Claro el podía transformarse en uno, pero en este momento su rostro era aun mas emocionado.

-¡Hola Eren!-saludo al joven con su tono típico juvenil- listo para el entrenamiento~.

-S-si.

-Bueno es que yo creía que después de lo que paso no podrías ni cam- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió una patada en el estomago, tirándola al piso.

-No le hagas caso a las estupideces que dice una loca- el azabache se acerco a Eren, lo observo unos minutos- será mejor que descanses, ya mañana harás el doble de entrenamiento para recuperar el tiempo perdido-y se retiro viendo como la cuatro ojos estaba tirada en el piso, tocándose el estomago y como le costaba respirar. Eso le alegro internamente, se lo merecía por boca floja.

**-flashback-**

Luego de terminar de vestirse, salió encontrándose a una pervertida, que al parecer estaba hace rato pegada a la puerta escuchando algo que no le incumbía. En ese momento quería matarla, pero ella lo chantajeo y no pudo hacerlo. "¡Maldita loca!" se repetía una y otra vez alejándose del lugar. Lo uno que quería en esos momentos era llegar a su habitación y darse una larga ducha.

**-fin del flashback- (N/A: si lo sé es corto el recuerdo XD)**

Se encontraba en su cama. ¡Ah! Estaba tan feliz nunca creyó que el Sargento se apiadara de él. Aunque él fue el causante. No importaba, al veces el era amable y el castaño lo sabia el había visto cosas que al parecer no todos notaban. Quería agradecerle seguro estaría en su oficina, pero no quería interrumpir su trabajo. Además apenas caminaba, estaba cansado tenía mucho sueño. Eso sería porque se despertó al amanecer y no pudo dormir nuevamente. Sus ojos le pesaban, y así se quedo profundamente dormido.

**.**

**.**

Cuando se despertó ya era de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? De lo que estaba seguro era que ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, el descanso lo ayudo a recuperarse. Tenía hambre solo había desayunado, ni se había presentado para almorzar. Ah ¡NO! que escándalo habría formado Mikasa en su ausencia, no quería ni pensarlo.

Ya estaba en el comedor, rogaba que Sasha hubiera sobrado al menos un poco de comida.

Abrió la primera caja, nada, ni en la segunda ni en las demás. Decepcionado se dispuso a marcharse, pero vio en una mesa un plato y una nota que decía:

_Eren yo y Armin estábamos seguros de que te encontrabas mal, así que guardamos tu plato de comida espero, digo esperamos que te mejores._

_PD: Sasha si eres tú date por muerta._

Eso le alegraba, no dormiría con el estomago vacio, se sentó y se dispuso a cenar.

Ya estaba conforme. Lavo el plato, guardo la nota en su bolsillo y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, realmente quería agradecer la "generosidad" de Rivaille.

Así se dispuso a ir a su oficina. Se detuvo unos minutos en la puerta, cuando se armo de valor y toco, no fue contestado. Abrió la puerta no había nadie, ¿era tan tarde que hasta el Sargento estaba dormido?

Entonces se encontraría en su habitación. Y sin más pensarlo se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero oyó sonidos extraños salir de la habitación del pelinegro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Eran gemidos? y ¿Eran del Sargento?, ¿Con quién estaba?

-E-erwin…!Ahh!

-R-rivaille…no aprietes.

Se quedo congelado delante de la puerta. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar salió corriendo a su celda.

Estaba llorando como hace mucho no lo hacía, ¿acaso a eso se refería el Sargento al decir que no lo conocía? ¿Entonces era su culpa? Las lágrimas salían sin pudor alguno de sus orbes verdes. El estaba jugando con él, a pesar de ser sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, "solo jugaba conmigo, y yo como tonto me entregue en bandeja de plata" pensaba mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada.

_**-Continuara-**_

Bueno se que dije que lo subia el fin de semana u.u pero culpen a F.F por no dejarme entrar a mi cuenta n.n . Bueno desde este capitulo empieza lo bueno (al menos para mi XD) .

PD: odien a Levi todo lo que quieran, pero odien a Erwin aun mas ya sabrán porque.

Preguntas? Me meresco un review? No, háganlo para subirme el animo y poder actualizar pronto :D .

PD: perdóname Eren, perdóname ;w; No me odien por lo que le hice.

Hasta luego :D


	6. revelación

Bueno que digo u.u ando bloqueada D: bueno lo demás que tengo que decirles lo pondré al final del capítulo n.n *los deja leer*

**PD: cambie mi forma de escribir e.e espero que no les cause confusiones ^^**

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna n.n tal vez alisten pañuelos XD sabrán el pasado del enanin QwQ (se supone que lo pondría en el** capítulo 3** XD)* *No quería apresurar las cosas (?)*

* * *

No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Estuvo sollozando todo el tiempo, intentando encontrar consuelo. Uno que no encontró, lo único que pudo hacer fue hundir su rostro en la almohada y soltar jadeos junto a un llanto que era callado por aquel objeto. Las lágrimas salieron sin pudor alguno, mojaban aquella suave tela. En donde se hundía más su rostro. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a un lado para ver la pared e intentar olvidar lo vivido. Pero fue en vano. El silencio de aquella noche, fue perturbado por su llanto. Que solo él pudo oír, ya que en aquel sótano los sonidos no se oían hacia a fuera. Tristeza tal vez aquella noche la sintió más presente que nunca. _Olvidar_, claro esa sería la mejor opción, pero sabía que no lo lograría. _Ignorar_, también podía intentarlo. Hacer como si aquel suceso nunca haya sucedido. Pero no sería fácil, además al principio el sabia a que se atenía pero, nunca creyó que fuera tan grave.

¿Se lo merecía? Claramente si, el fue advertido, pero no escucho. Tal vez si era masoquista.

Ya que a pesar de haber sucedido lo anterior, aun así no podía odiarlo. ¿Era tan masoquista? ¿Desde cuándo surgió esa parte que nunca mostro, hasta hoy? No lo sabía. Lo único que pudo hacer aquella noche, fue desahogar en llanto y lagrimas el dolor que poco a poco se acumulo en el fondo de su pecho, como espinas que poco a poco se hunden en aquel lugar. Dejando a su paso heridas con sus espinas. Unas espinas filosas.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

-Eren despierta.

Llamaba una voz moviendo los hombros del castaño con insistencia para poder levantarlo de aquel sueño profundo en el que se había introducido, luego de pasar la noche en vela.

-¡Eren, despierta!

Gritaba, mientras el mencionado abría poco a poco sus ojos. Aun somnoliento, captando poco a poco la imagen en frente suyo. Sentándose lentamente en la cama, mientras una lagrimas secas se apreciaban en su rostro. Los ojos rojos un tanto hinchados, producto del llanto. El cabello despeinado, junto a la falta de brillo en los ojos verdes. Alertaron a la persona que lo llamaba. Ocasionando preocupación en el ser que observaba al joven titán. La misma persona se sentó al lado de la cama, en una pequeña silla, que allí se encontraba. El rostro de aquella persona al principio mostro impresión y sorpresa. Luego relajo sus fracciones faciales y sonrió amablemente. Estrechando sus manos con la mano derecha del ojiverde.

-Eren… ¿Te sientes bien?

Pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa forzada. La persona que lo llamaba era su amigo Armin Arlet, solamente fue a levantarlo ya que era tarde. Y Mikasa estaba haciendo un alboroto, si no hubiera sido porque la pelinegra tenía que hacer ese día tareas. Lo hubiera seguido, ella realmente al ver a su hermano de esa seguramente mataría al responsable e interrogaría a la fuerza a su amigo solo por saber el nombre del culpable. Claramente el rubio sabia que en esa situación sería mejor preguntar con calma –lo que Mikasa no haría- agradeció que ella no se encontrara allí.

-Eren…si no quieres decirme que fue lo que te sucedió, no te forzare. Solo te diré que cuando te sientas mejor y te sientas listo para decírmelo. Yo estaré allí para darte mi apoyo, no olvides somos amigos. Jamás te juzgare, no importa que. Estaré ahí para darte consejos, como un amigo te daré mi apoyo.

-…-

El no respondió, solo mantuvo la mirada baja, escuchando cada palabra que salía de los labios de su mejor amigo. Agradecía que él fuera así. Pero aun no se sentía listo para contarle lo que le sucedía. Ese día no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos hablar. Es como si su voz se hubiera ido. _Mudo_ ahora lo estaba, no se sentía capaz de formular palabra alguna. Pero aun así intentaría hablar con él. Aunque cada palabra que digiera fuera difícil de pronunciar.

-No te preocupes, me siento bien. No pasa nada.

_Mentira, _ahora estaba mintiendo. El podía sentir muchas cosas, pero "_bien"_ no era una de ellas. No esa mañana, no ese día. Como impulso estrecho aun mas las manos contrarias, intentando no partir en llanto nuevamente. No quería hacerlo, no delante de él. No quería ser causa de preocupación, el solo podía superarlo –o eso intentaba-

-Está bien si no quieres decírmelo. Ya te lo dije, no te obligare. Pero, al menos déjame estar aquí para apoyarte ¿Si?

Sonrió buscando la miraba contraria. Pero no la encontró, solo pudo ver como caían lágrimas por las mejillas morenas, hasta caer en la sábana blanca. Que cubría desde el torso el cuerpo de su amigo, que aun mantenía la mirada baja. Sintió como la mano del castaño se aferraban a las suyas. Como una forma de reprimir las lagrimas, sin éxito alguno. Nunca creyó ver nuevamente en esas condiciones a su querido amigo. La última vez fue una noche donde Eren había recordado la muerte de su madre. ¿Pero que había sucedido? Como para verlo en ese estado nuevamente. Lo único que podía hacer en este momento, seria tratar de consolarlo. Ser su apoyo.

-_Gracias…_

Agradeció, fue lo único que pudo decir. _Silenció _la celda quedo invadida, de un silencio casi completo. De no ser por los leves jadeos que producía Eren, esos sonidos rebotaban en las paredes de aquel lugar. Llegando a los oídos de ambos. _Dolía, _verlo de esa manera, tan vulnerable realmente dolía ¿acaso eso era lo único que podía hacer? A pesar de que Eren lo había protegido de niños tanta veces –junto a Mikasa- lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado. Se sentía inútil, _inútil_ al no poder hacer algo más por él.

**: :**

Unos pasos se oyeron fuera de la habitación. Unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez a su celda. Toc, toc. Se oyó, alguien tocaba la puerta. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los dos. Solo se quedaron en silencio. Eren poco a poco se tranquilizo. Pero las lágrimas y el color rojo de sus ojos eran evidencia de que había estado llorando.

-¿Eren? ¿Armin? ¿Están ahí? Los llaman, saben que al sargento no le gustan los retrasos.

Aun no obtuvo respuesta. Jeager rápidamente seco las pocas lágrimas que aun caían. Inhalo profundamente, luego mantuvo la respiración unos minutos. Y soltó un suspiro profundo, intentando que con aquello recupere la calma y pueda hablar claramente. "_Sargento"_ al oír esa palabra sintió que nuevamente que esa espina se clavaba más profundo. Logrando que sus labios se curven y muestren una mueca de dolor.

-Está bien Hanji-san. Puede pasar.

Afirmo Armin al tener el consentimiento del castaño. Soltó el agarre lentamente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Produciendo un chirrido al abrirla, dejando ver a la persona que se adentraba junto al rubio en aquel lugar.

-¿Eren? ¿Te encuentras bien? Armin, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se encuentra de esa manera?

Pregunto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba preocupada. Se acerco poco a poco intentando no alterarlo. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde el rubio había estado minutos antes. Observo mejor al menor, abrió ampliamente los ojos. ¿Qué había sucedió? Si ayer tenía una sonrisa enorme –ella sabia porque- pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Se aclaro la garganta, pensó unos minutos. Y hablo:

-Armin… ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Eren?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos, con seriedad. Una que ella no siempre mostraba.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, ahora yo cuidare de él. Tienes tareas que hacer ¿cierto? Además parece que no confías en mí. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Erwin te llama acerca de unas estrategias. Necesita tu opinión acerca de unas cosas, así que ve. Yo cuidare bien de él.

-Aun así…Creo que lo mejor sería…

-Está bien. Armin tienes deberes que hacer. No quiero ser una distracción ¿si? Por favor ve. No me moriré solo por unos momentos, además ya te lo dije ¿No? Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-Aun así…

-Ve, si no vas me sentiré culpable.

-Está bien. Pero ni bien termine estaré aquí "junto a Mikasa" -no se atrevió a decirle aquello-

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta delicadamente. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que dirige hacia afuera del sótano. Aun se sentía preocupado, pero lo mejor sería no causarle más dolor a Eren. Solo esperaba que al regresar, el estado de su amigo hubiera mejorado.

**: :**

-Eren…dime que sucedió. Yo sé lo que sucede entre tú y el enano. Así que no tengas vergüenza. Yo te escuchare. Así que dime ¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo…no me pasa nada. Enserio, no es nada.

Respondió con la mirada aun mas sombría que antes, no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. La científica, llevo su mano a la espalda contraria y le dio leve palmadas. Después acomodo sus lentes, tomo la mano del castaño. Y dijo:

-Eren, enserio dime lo que paso… los viste juntos ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta, tomo eso como un sí. Se aclaro la garganta. Miro la pared, como buscando algo. Buscando las palabras para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sentía culpa. Jamás creyó que la situación saliera a la luz. Al menos no tan rápido. Pero ya no había más opción. Lo único que podía hacer, era sacar a la luz la verdad. Lo haría, aunque él dijo que no lo hiciese. Ahora lo único que importaba era dejar las cosas en claro. Luego él quien decidirá lo demás, ese será Eren. Solo el podrá decidir si aun sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de contarle. Si, aun así permanecería al lado de su amigo.

-Eren…veras, lo que diré no es tan fácil decir. No espero que con esto, perdones al enanin. Pero al menos, espero que comprendas sus razones. Sé que no son las mejores. De todas formas de lo diré. _Cuando él era pequeño, vivía con sus padres. Un día su madre murió en un accidente. El se quedo solo con su padre, pero lo que sucedió después…hizo que pierda la fe en las personas. Cerrando su corazón a los demás, como medio de protegerse así mismo. Una forma involuntaria, que adquirió luego de vivir tanto sufrimiento. Veras…. Luego de la muerte de su madre, su padre perdió la razón ¿No te parece conocida esa historia? pero lo que su padre hizo con él, fue algo que lo marco de por vida. Su "padre" una persona, que él consideraba un protector, lo decepciono y de la peor manera. Él lo vendió al mercado negro, aun hombre. ¿Ya te darás idea la razón por la cual lo compraron? No, bueno. Como decirlo, Eren. Levi en estuvo junto a ese hombre durante años, hasta que por fin pudo escapar. Cuando por fin consiguió su libertad, se adentro a las calles. Bueno creo que eso ya lo sabes, los rumores sobre que era un delincuente. Efectivamente lo era o al menos lo fue hasta que Erwin lo saco de las calles e hizo un trato para que el pudiera liberarse de su condena. Tuvo que unirse a la legión. Durante el tiempo en donde estuvo encerrado en aquel lugar, el poco a poco perdió la capacidad de querer a alguien. _

Hizo una pausa, antes de seguir el relato. Eren se encontraba sorprendido así que esa era la razón. La miro por fin directo a los ojos, como esperando que le dijese que todo lo que había contado fuera una broma. Pero no, no lo era. Suspiro antes de seguir su relato.

-Al comienzo. El no hablaba con nadie. Tuvo que pasar muchas cosas como para que formemos un equipo. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando empezó a comportarse extraño. Veras el al parecer Mike y Erwin… los dos eran amantes de la misma persona. A ninguno de ellos les molesto la situación, ellos al igual que yo sabíamos el pasado de Levi. Así que comprendían y no les importaba "compartirlo" ya que solo era puro contacto carnal. Ningún sentimiento involucrado, de parte de ninguno.

Se acomodo en el asiento, mirando con más seriedad la pared. Giro la cabeza para ver directamente al castaño, se mostraba sorprendido. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero bueno tenía que terminar la historia. Devolvió la vista hacia la pared.

-Con Petra sucedió lo mismo. Pero el al notar que ella iba enserio, decidió cortar ese lazo. Él le había advertido en un principio que no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente. Ella al principio acepto, pero con el tiempo quiso más. Él al notar eso decido que lo mejor era cortar. Y así fue.

"Así que con ella también" pensaba Eren mientras miraba sus manos. "Entonces ¿Por qué no me aparto de su lado? Sabiendo lo que sentía… ¿lo hará?

-Pero contigo fue diferente. A pesar de saber lo que tu sentías el no te alejo. Te dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Yo creo que tu, tienes ese algo que los demás no. Tú si lo amas sinceramente. No buscas otras cosas, solo poder estar a su lado. Con eso eres feliz ¿Cierto? Yo creo que tu eres el único que podrá, hacer que el habrá su corazón. Pero recuerda yo no te obligo a nada, eso depende de ti. Así que por favor ya no llores. La vida sigue ¿Cierto? El resto es tu decisión. Bueno me retiro y por favor piénsalo bien.

Se levanto del asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ah! casi lo olvido veras. Recuerdas el juego, en el que tú te vestiste, ya sabes. Bueno yo lo hice a propósito. Es que como tú no dijiste nada luego de que te beso en la fiesta. Que puedo decir ¿acérele las cosas? Te pido perdón por eso, solo quiero que mi amigo por fin experimente la felicidad y sienta que es amar y ser amado.

Se retiro del lugar dejando a Eren muchas cosa que pensar. Llevo sus manos cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿…Qué hare…?

~_**Continuara**_~

* * *

Espero que las cosas queden mas claras ^^

Respondiendo a review sin cuenta:

**Andy jeager: **si lo se ^^ de todas formas no me gusta el Eruri D: pero lo hice porque soy masoquista (?) XD tambien pondre Ereri *Q* pero solo pra uno o dos caps luego vendre nuevamente el Riren. Gracias por tu comentario :33

Les tengo una sorpresa para este 14 de febrero. Bueno ese día actualizare TODOS mis fics e escribiré uno Ereri .3. Y un ErenxEren *por si les gusta XD a mi si e/e* también un Riren especial san valentin~ posiblemente haga una adaptación de Frozen no lo se e.e aun no me decido ^^

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ^^ y que les guste mi nueva manera de escribir uwu o al menos lo entiendan D: estuve revisando mis fics y estuve editando u.u incluso quise borrarlos D: y reescribir pero lo deje como recuerdo. Solo hice leves ediciones n.n a este aun me faltan re subir algunos

PD: si le cambie el titulo D: aun no me decido como llamarlo uwu

Hasta luego :D


End file.
